Neighbors Know My Name
by DemiMarieGomez
Summary: Um i'm bad at summaries so im just gonna say pairings c: Selena/Demi Mitchie/Lucy(hale) last names changed to Russo and Torres so it's legal. Alright now enjoy. Rated M for later chapters.


**I'm not going to go through the whole 'I'm new' crap cause I have already typed this twice and forgot to **

**save it so this is my third time writing this so hope you like it. **

* * *

Demi's POV

I stepped down from my front porch letting the cold December air hug my skin. I had to get away for a minute. Away from the pressure. The pressure

to be perfect. My parent always expected perfect from me and my sister, Mitchie. It's bad enough that I have a twin always taking away from my

originality but then our parents want us to be exactly alike, on the inside and out, but I can't do that. I had to go to the one place I could truly

express myself. The court. I made my way down the very familiar pathway down to the old basketball net in the park. The park was empty, as

always. Ever since they built that new play-zone down the block no one come here anymore, much to my pleasure. I didn't want a bunch of

sweaty kids messing with me anyways. I picked up the worn-out NBA professional league basketball, stepping back a few feet. I stood before

the old rickety, chain-metal basketball net. I took a deep breath letting all my troubles flow out of me, as I let the ball roll off my finger tips.

I watched as the ball went straight into the net. with a little 'swishing' sound. Music to my ears. Clapping came from behind and I didn't dare

to turn around. I felt my heart beat pick up before the unknown person started talking. "You know, you are really good." I knew that voice way

to well, my heart started pounding in my chest as Selena spoke. My heart wasn't racing in that scared kinda way no, it was racing as in the

I like this person a lot kinda way, and yes I meant 'like-like'. I tuned around to face the beautiful brunette. I soon realized she was way closer

that I expected her to be. Her plump, kissable lips a mere 2 inches away from mine. My breathing hitched in my throat and I felt as if I could

faint then and there. "T-thanks." I stuttered out, trying my best to back away without seeming rude. I just couldn't be that close to her. To many

temptations. But who says I didn't want to give into them? "Oh come one, I don't bite." she spoke taking a step towards me, putting us back in

previous position. 2 inches, just 2 inches. "Well, I will if you want me to." She smirked at me. A shiver ran down my spine at her words. Of course

I wanted her to. But I would never say that out loud. "Come on show me what you got." She stepped even closer to me. 1 inch. "A-alright." I turned

around and bent over to pick up the ball. I could feel her eyes burning into me as I did so. I got back in my previous position in-front of the net.

One deep breath later the ball went through the hoop and was bouncing up and down beneath it. "You're amazing." She said smiling that breath

taking smile of hers. I just nodded and mumbled a quick 'thanks' to her compliment. "Are you going to try-outs tomorrow?" She asked me and I just

nodded again. "Well if you do a good job, maybe I will cheer for you." Great now all I could think about was Selena in her short, tight cheer leading

uniform. No, no, no bad thoughts Demi. Well maybe just one... "Helloooo earth to Demi." Selena began waving her hand in front on my face. A

blush fought it's way to my face. "S-sorry." Damn it why do I keep stuttering? 'Cause you like her dumb-ass." Well thanks for the motivational

speech. 'No problem.' Ugh go way. 'I am you dumb-ass.' Touche. 'I won.' Oh take your victory and leave. "Are you listening to me?" Selena asked

me breaking me from my thoughts again. "Um, no sorry what were you saying?" "Oh... well I was kinda wondering... if." Why does she seem so

nervous? "If... you and Mitch... would like to go... to the movies on Friday with me... and Lucy." Mentally screaming right now. Strike that mentally

screaming, dancing, and dying. Wait did she mean like a date? Nah probably not. "Um y-yeah sure." Smooth Demi smooth. "Cool! Awesome!" Selena said

ecstatically. Wait, the head cheerleader asked me and my sister to go to the movies with her and her sister who it the co-captain of the cheerleaders.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I couldn't help but let a giant grin come across my face. My crush just asked me to go to the movies with her. This must be

a dream. Mental me pinch me. 'I can't pinch you im in your head.' Oh yeah. Well who cares i'm still going on a date with Selena. 'with your sister and her

sister.' Oh shut up its still a date. 'It's not a date.' Oh shut up and let a girl dream. Selena returned my smile stepping closer to me. "So back to the

basketball try outs, I will be there tomorrow to watch you." As if I wasn't nervous enough, now I have to watch her shake her cute little butt in her

tight uniform. "Yeah that's cool." Oh that one was actually smooth. "Cool." she repeated my words. "Well I gotta get going so I will see you tomorrow?"

She questioned and I just nodded. "Oh okay good." She leaned over and pecked my cheek before walking away. That did NOT just happen! I lifted

my hand up to my burning cheek, smiling like an idiot I'm sure. I walked home still holding my cheek, where Selena kissed it.

* * *

The smile never left my face as I made my way up the stairs to my sisters room. I opened the door not even bothering to knock. "Demi you have got

to stop doing that, what if I was naked?" she asked me raising a perfectly chiseled eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at the girl. "Mitchie we have the same face

and body it would be like looking at myself naked in the mirror." I said in a 'duh' tone. I remember the reason I came in here in the first place. "Anyways,

GUESS WHAT!." I said excitement clear in my voice. "What?" Mitch asked curiously. "Selena seen me at the park and she came over there and telling me

how good I was at basketball and she asked me if I was going out for the team, and I told her yes, and she was like cool would you and Mitchie like

to go to the movies with me and Lucy and I was like 'yes' even though I was dying on the inside. She was like cool and then she said she was going

to come to my basketball tryouts tomorrow and then she said she had to leave and she kissed me on the cheek!" I spoke so fast the need for air was

high. I inhaled deeply as Mitchie starred at me with a blank expression before asking, "So let me get this straight, Selena asked you on a date?" She asked

raising her eyebrow again. "Well I don't know, I hope it is but she didn't say anything about it being a date so I don't really know." I said shrugging my

shoulders. "And when does she want us to go?" "Um. Friday" "Okay and Lucy is going to be there right?" she asked carefully. I knew she had a huge crush on

Lucy, it was sorta like my crush on Selena, but I though it was cute. "Yes she will." I said matter of factly. She squealed loudly before grabbing on her pillows and

screaming into it. Well I'm guessing her crush has grown since the last time we talked, which was an hour ago. "Sis, breath." I said sitting down on her bed next to

her. "I can't it's Lucy freaking Russo!" She screamed at me. "How are you not freaking out? Aren't you like in love with Selena?" she asked my leaning back on her

bed. "Yeah, I am but im probably not going to freak out until the day of and that day isn't for another 5 days so." I leaned back on her bed next to her. "Oh." "Yup."

I said as I began drifting to sleep think of the one and only Selena Russo.

* * *

**END chapter one. c: **

**sorry it sucks but its like 3 in the morning so you know. well I will write more tomorrow night probably and if not then on monday I have a lot of **

**homework to do tomorrow so you know. :/ **


End file.
